Marisol Diez Delgado
What is real is to always express yourself truly, whether on the track, in the club, or in life. Marisol Diez Delgado is a character from the video game series SSX (Snowboard Supercross). . She returned as a cheat character in SSX 3. Patricia Velasquez |- ! style="background-color: rgb(102, 102, 204);"|Gender | style="background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255);"| Female |- ! style="background-color: rgb(102, 102, 204);"|Eye Color | style="background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255);"|Brown |- ! style="background-color: rgb(102, 102, 204);"|Hair Color | style="background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255);"|Blonde |- ! style="background-color: rgb(102, 102, 204);"|Nickname(s) | style="background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255);"|TBA |- ! style="background-color: rgb(102, 102, 204);"|Friend(s) | style="background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255);"| Seeiah Owens(SSX Tricky) |- ! style="background-color: rgb(102, 102, 204);"|Enemie(s) | style="background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255);"|Elise Riggs(SSX Tricky) |- ! style="background-color: rgb(102, 102, 204);"|Romantic | style="background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255);"| JP Arsenault (Before SSX Tricky) Married(SSX Blur - currently ) |} SSX Tricky Bio One word best describes Marisol is Sacrilicious. She is that sacrilegious/delicious mix of innocence and raw sexuality. She loves to dance, to surf and to flirt. She would never intentionally hurt anyone. Her goal in life is to have fun. If she could, she would surf all day and party all night. She often does. While disliking rudeness and conflict in general, she has a volatile temper that she struggles to keep under control. DNA *'Nationality:' Venezuela *'Height:' 5'2" *'Weight:' 120 lbs. *'Age:' 18 *'Blood Type:' B *'Rider Style:' Alpine *'Alternate Sport:' Windsurfing *'Motto:' !Fiesta toda la noche! *'Dream Date:' 'Joaquin Cortes *'Friend: Seeiah *'Enemy: '''Elise *'Favorite Movie:' Jamon, jamon *'Favorite Reading:' Ministry *'Favorite Music:' House, Jungle, Techno *'Favorite Course: Elysium Alps *'''Favorite Trick: Aerial Spock 540 *'Other Hobbies:' Dancin *'Greatest Strength:' Movements from dance *'Greatest Weakness:' ? Outfits *Vintage Rioja *Pink Lady *Material Girl *Fiesta *Equinox *Gold Rush *Master Rank Video 300px|center Voice Actresses *Patricia Velasquez - SSX Tricky (2001) Relationships with others Elise Riggs Elise's enemy up until SSX Blur. It seems Elise can't stand Marisol, and Marisol can't stand Elise. In SSX Tricky, before a race, both insult each other with names or the cold shoulder. While Elise calls Marisol chicken legs or insults her fashion sense- Marisol often responds with Spanish insults. In Elise's interview,she calls Marisol a diva wannabe0 making most fans believe they are enemy over who is the hotter rival. In SSX3, Elise has Marisol listed as her victim in her bio. Although Marisol was not playable and only appeared as a skin or cheat character, story-wise, she participated in the SSX 3 tour. JP Arsenault JP and Marisol were romantically linked during Marisol's tricky interview. According to Marisol, her and JP first met in the Elysium Alps track. Despite their large age gap, they began dating before the SSX Tricky. They break up the tour had started. Marisol also comments on how JP introduced her to the SSX circuit. By her tone of responding to questions referring to JP, Marisol seems to hold a grudge against him and shows up as orange neutral in JP's rivalry chart. JP, however, only shows up regular neutral in Marisol's. In SSX Blur, as JP returns to the SSX universe, DJ Atomika mentions he got an invitation to Marisol's Wedding. This has cause some confusion to fans, and some even wonder if Marisol got married to JP (however nobody knows who she got married to). ''Triva'' *Marisol is the only character other than Skye to hail from somewhere in the southern hemisphere. *In SSX Tricky Marisol is from Venezuela, but in her card in SSX 3 she's from Spain. *In SSX Blur DJ Atomica stated that Marisol settled down and got married. *Currently, she's the only Hispanic character in the series. *There are some similarities between her and her voice actress Patricia Valequez: Both are natives of Venezuela, both are sexy and sultry, and both mentioned Ibiza, Spain in both profile and the DVD content. Category:Characters